In Exchange For
by White Shade
Summary: What happens when Cutler Beckett holds Barbossa's monkey, Davy Jones's heart, and Jack's mother's head as leverage? Do they plead with Beckett or do the more piratey thing...wait, what's the more piratey thing? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some crack my friend Katie and I were talking about over the phone. meant to be a one shot, but it became longer. The ideas kept coming.

**In Exchange For...**

"We have the items you requested," the man said, walking into the office of his superior.

"Excellent," the officer said. "Set them over there. I shall look over them later."

"Yes, Sir," the man said, setting the three items beside the desk of Cutler Beckett. He had no questions of Beckett's orders as he left the room. Beckett got up from his chair, locking the door to his office and shutting any windows. No one else could see this if they already hadn't. He walked to the place where three worthless items to him sat. Yet, these items would mean anything he wanted from the three pirates he so despised.

The primate screeched, putting up quite the fuss ever since he had been in the cage, so Cutler had been informed. The monkey had apparently urinated on one of the officers with some accuracy. He bites too. The other two items weren't to be urinating at all. The chest containing Davy Jones's heart sat as the next item. Apparently it was some pirate legend that whoever stabbed the heart killed him or something like that.

Utter nonsense, Cutler thought, but maybe they still believe it. Finally, the most disgusting thing Beckett had ever seen was in a box, concocting nothing but a stench. A head that was found on who was believed to be Jack Sparrow's father, was in that box. Cutler thought for sure he could have some control over them this way. A monkey for Barbossa, heart for Jones and head for Sparrow. Beckett needed them for a task he didn't want to get into. If they succeeded, they got their items back, simple as that.

* * *

The pirates were enraged by this. Barbossa was the first to notice that Jack the monkey had disappeared since his last visit in the market. He assumed Jack had found his way back to the ship, as the animal always had. A day later, Barbossa knew something was up. Immediately, he returned to the town, and was informed by an officer his monkey was being held by Beckett. Barbossa went willingly with the officer. Jack the monkey was his most prized possession on the waters.

Jack Sparrow, after being kicked off the crew of the _Pearl_ by Pintel and Ragetti, who really gave them a good deal. They let him off, warning him of Barbossa's intentions. Jack knew what was best, for he'd be a fool to stick around. He ended up back at Shipwreck Cove where he came back to his father. Teague informed Jack that his mother's remains were taken from them and they had no idea if they would ever get it back. This was tragic for the Sparrows, having lost something they thought for certain they would never lose track of. Teague stuck around by the Brethren Court meeting place, in some mourning over the loss of the head. He recalled a mysterious crew coming into Shipwreck a while back. They had looked a lot cleaner than most of his kind. When he told Jack of this, his son set out for this crew... blindly, of course. But, if the head could be found, Teague knew Jack had his own mad way of getting it back.

Jack actually was told on Tortuga that the same crew Teague described was there a while back.

"Didn't say much," Scarlet told him, a little whinny. "Didn't even seem like pirates to me. They didn't even want to drink at the tavern when I invited."

"Then, my dear Scarlet," Jack said, a hand on her shoulder. "They were _not_ pirates." He thought of that Cutler Beckett at once and found his way to Port Royal. It was there almost a few minutes after being in the market an officer had approached him as well, asking about his mother's head. Jack went willing. It was for his father mostly.

* * *

"Well now," Beckett said. "If it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Hector!" Jack exclaimed, seeing the captain of the _Black Pearl_ beside him. "What a coincidence we'd be here on the same day."

"I've been here a while Jack, and it's about time ye showed up!" Hector snapped at him. Jack shut up.

"Now all we need is Jones," Beckett said.

"Heh, good luck with that one," Jack said. "We'll be here another ten years, and that's _if_ your crew of unconvincing looking pirates find him on the one day he can step on land." Barbossa had a little more information about this operation now.

"So, Captain Barbossa was telling the truth I take it," Cutler said, and Jack looked to Hector.

"I tried," Barbossa shrugged. "Hard to get them to believe in that stuff, so we may just rot here with each other."

"What's he got of yours?" Sparrow asked.

"Jack," Hector replied. "You?"

"Mother's head," Jack rose his eyebrows and nodded. Hector was taken aback by that one. At least his ransom was alive. Well, he was immortal but still alive...partly.

"How can I get to Jones?" Beckett asked.

"You may have to coax him out. Perhaps if yer willing for a ship to go down," Jack said. "But, then just show him ye have his heart."

"That should be the end of it, but I fail to be seein' how yer gonna get Jones to step on land," Barbossa added.

"Oh, I have a plan for that," Beckett said. "Looks like you pirates aren't so bad of cooperators." Jack and Barbossa exchanged a glance, one only they could understand. Becket had absolutely no idea he had two pirate lords captive and he was about to go for the one man that was in love with a goddess. What could Beckett possibly want the three of them for? They weren't friends and Beckett knew this. They were all different, and there couldn't be a task in which they would work together at.

Beckett left the room, ordering that the two pirates be taken to the jail and allowed to see their ransom on a chair far away. They deserved to know they weren't being lied to. The two pirate lords were locked in separate cells where Jack the monkey was placed in front of Barbossa's cell and Sparrow's mother's head in front of his.

"Jack," Barbossa said and began talking to the monkey to reassure him. The monkey wanted to be with his owner and Jack stared at his mother's head, just thinking the whole time Beckett was only torturing him at the moment.

The two pirate lords had no idea how Beckett did it, but within the next few days, there was a cell next to Barbossa that was dug out and filled with sea water. Davy Jones was brought in by a bucket of water and dumped into the cell, and immediately after their task was complete, the men who carried the tub left the room. Barbossa and Jack stared at Jones as the creature came up to the surface to see the two mates around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Do It! **

"What's this-ah?" Jones asked. The chest was placed in front of Davy's cell by Cutler and the talk became serious in an instant.

"You're probably wondering why I have you three here today," Beckett said. Smartly, no one said a word to him.

"Well, I'm requiring your services," he went on. "These tasks are quite simple and if you follow through, you'll get your items back undamaged. Captain Barbossa, I need the location to the Isla De Muerta..."

"Oh come on! I could have told you that," Jack said.

"If you don't, that monkey will die," Beckett said, pointing a pistol at the monkey. Barbossa seemed unconcerned. "Believe me, pirates, you are helping Port Royal and the history of the world, and as much as I hate you, I must confront that only you three can do the tasks I wish to be done. Now Jack, I need information about the _Black Pearl_, Tortuga and Shipwreck Cove. This includes weak points and places of attack." Jack laid back, knowing today was going to be a long day. "If you fail in this task, I will burn the head." Jack's head perked up. He hated Beckett, but this was too far!

"And Jones," Beckett said. "Perhaps yours is the most simple. You must record how deep the Atlantic is and what is at the bottom. I would also like a map of the ocean floor, if you can manage. If you don't it's simple, you'll die."

The three pirates exchanged looks with each other, and had to maintain all control as of _not_ to laugh. The only one who really had something to lose was Jack.

"Go ahead then," Jones challenged. "Stab the heart and ye can find out fer yerself!"

"I challenge ye to shoot the monkey," Barbossa said next.

"I can't get ta Tortuga and Shipwreck cove without a ship, savvy?" Jack added.

"We'll provide you with that, Sparrow," Beckett said. "Will you do it?"

"Sure," Jack said. "now get me out." Barbossa looked to Jack. He knew Jack wasn't that stupid, especially for a head. Now Barbossa was stuck in the middle. He could sit in jail and rot with nothing to lose or do as Becket was asking him to. Why not, he thought, let them be cursed.

The officer's released Jack and led him away. Jones had eternity and Barbossa had less time than that.

"So, I'll get me monkey back if I tell you where Isla de Muerta is?" he asked to confirm the bargain.

"That's the plan," Beckett said.

"Alright," Barbossa said. "The Isla de Muerta is a place that cannot be found, 'cept by those who already know where 'tis." He sighed. "To get there from here, you may want to write this down." Beckett had paper on hand and Barbossa told him the directions to the Town of Shipwreck.

"There, you will find someone besides me who knows where it is," Barbossa said.

"What good will that do us?" Beckett said.

"Ye don't have another convincing crew, I take it," Hector concluded. "and because I can't take ye to the island meself, you'll need someone who can. Good luck with the bargaining."

"That's out of the question, just tell us!" Beckett said. "You should have a map of this, right?" Beckett found he should have thought this one through a little more.

"That'd be aboard the _Pearl_, which is both not here and probably no longer under my command. If you really wanted to know, ye should have just caught Jack. He's got that compass of his, could have pointed you right to it. Ye didn't need me," Hector stated.

"He's right," Beckett said. "Let the captain go." Barbossa was proud of himself for this bargain. Now all was on Jack Sparrow, no longer his problem. He was released and let out into the marketplace where he became surprised to see the _Black Pearl_ not too far from Port Royal, which gave a few fisherman quite a scare, but Barbossa didn't care about them. He shot off his pistol, letting his crew know he was still alive and the ship came into port to pick up their captain. A few officers were there to assure people the pirates weren't going to do anything to them... today. Hector boarded his ship, and took off into the Caribbean.

"That was the most pointless thing yer captain's e'er had to do, lads," he announced. "Sat in jail for a few days... oh very threathin'." The men laughed and made way out of port.

* * *

"I 'ave an eternity," Jones said. "You can keep me in here and unless you end my misery, you'll die first."

"Than I shall keep you here until you die," Beckett said. "It happens to everyone and everything Jones. That's undeniable."

"Okay, your choice-ah," he said, getting comfortable. He failed to say that he actually liked this atmosphere better than the sea all day and night. Even forty fathoms below sea level was getting a little boring. Although, he would miss the kraken. The _Dutchman's_ captain wouldn't be able to do his job, but he already wasn't doing that so what else could happen to him? Either way, Beckett screwed himself. Why would he want to know what was at the bottom of the ocean anyways? Maybe there are some things that will always be a mystery to man. To man, that is.

"But I'll live-ah," Jones said. "Until this world ends." It was the truth Beckett wouldn't believe. "So unless ye want to take my place, I suggest ye release me for your own sake-ah." He took his pipe and lit a match with a tentacle, smoking it as he leaned back on the cell wall.

"I'll order the guards not to feed you," Beckett said.

"You have my heart in a chest, you think I need food ta live?" he asked. Beckett considered that a few moments later.

"Why won't you do this?" he asked. "It's rather easy and from what you say you've been to the near bottom already. Nothing can stop you so why don't you just do it?"

"I could care less," Jones said. "of what's at the bottom of the ocean, I have nothing else to live for besides maybe a pet which shouldn't even be my pet in the first place. So really, why would I do something for you if I have nothing to gain from it or have anything to live for?"

"I would think that if you've nothing to live for, you've nothing better to do with your time," Beckett responded.

"Time?" Jones scoffed. "I have things to occupy myself with, don't worry about that." Jones laid back, shutting his eyes.

"Throw meh back when yer tired of meh," he said before Beckett left and smoke came out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: All Day and Tomorrow**

"Sir," an officer addressed Beckett. "What do we do?"

"Don't feed him for a month," Beckett ordered. "He'll be dead by then, it's logic. For now, let's wait for Jack's return."

The next week, Jack sailed in with papers in his hands. Thank his mother, she taught him to read and write, otherwise he'd be screwed. In his hands, he held a map of Shipwreck Cove on the outside where he wrote the word "impenetrable" on it. On the side he had a list of weapons they might consider using and cloth they may want to buy if they tried blending in. His "crew" acted well enough, but they really didn't do much.

In the next paper was Tortuga. He had the place mapped out and where the taverns were. Also where they could find the weakest end of the town and who was there. Needless to say, it was the backstreets and alleyways where few people went. Although, there was a curiosity shop back there... who knows what they had there?

Then he held a map of the _Black Pearl_ which he got Barbossa to agree to let him sketch out. Jack then wrote on the map the ship was the fastest in the Caribbean and that it's weak points were at the back. If the navy ever caught up with the ship, which is unlikely, they might get to those points!

"My deal is done," Jack said, handing him the maps of sketches and information.

"One moment," Beckett said as he took the papers. "I hear you have a compass..."

"I knew Barbossa did something to get out," Jack said, throwing his head back. "Yes, I have a compass that doesn't point north."

"Alright then it can point to the Isla de Muerta then," Beckett said. Jack snatched his mother's head from a soldier's grasp. Beckett came after him, but Jack pointed his pistol. The other army men pulled their weapons.

"Just listen," Jack said, putting the pistol down. "That island is a place you don't want to go, do you know why? Because the treasure is cursed. Barbossa and I found that out a long time ago. Remember when we attacked Norrington's ship, aye? Well, none of the crew was dying when the navy shot at them, did they?"

"They did mention something like that, but then it went away," Beckett said.

"That would be because the curse was then lifted," Jack replied. "the blood was repaid so everything's square. Just trust me on that." The navy lowered their weapons and Beckett shook hands with Sparrow.

"You've done your part," he said. "and I'm a man of my word, but I must ask you one more thing."

"And what's that?" Jack asked.

"Is Jones immortal?" the lord asked.

"Yes, and that's very annoying," Jack said. "I hate him. You can shoot him all day and he'll still be alive tomorrow." With that, Jack left, wondering how he was going to get back to his father to return the head.

* * *

"Ready," Beckett called to his line of men. "aim...fire!" the men didn't hesitate and their bullets pierced the back of Davy Jones. Sparrow gave him a good idea on what to do with him. His feet in a bucket of seawater, Jones stood there, back facing the crowd.

"Well, this is new," he said to himself. "Feels weird." Beckett was amazed after the first round that Jones was still alive. Maybe he really was cursed. More shots were fired up at the fort now that more bullets were bought considering there was no need to purchase targets anymore. A few men would break and then a few more would fire at him.

"Havin' fun lads?" Jones called out. The men looked at each other in silence, surprised that the creature spoke English. "Hit the claw." He held out his left arm where a claw rested on the end of it to act as a hand. He felt the shots come onto his claw but they retracted. This claw could break a sword's blade and it definitely stood bullets.

"Good shots," he called out, putting the claw down. That was his amusement for the day. The men shrugged and continued their practice. The sun went down and Beckett came to Jones where he was back in his cell, soaking in the water.

"How do like being a target?" Beckett asked.

"Interesting job," Jones replied. "My crew is probably wondering where ah am though." Beckett ignored this and for another month, that's how it was for Jones. He was the target among the fort. He got knives all over his body, and one day he had to say something to the men practicing.

"Oh come on!" he called out. "Ye can't make the heart shot ta actually kill somethin'?" He turned around and saw the men looking at him with priceless expressions. They took on his challenge and tried to hit him in the heart. They hit every spot but. One came close, his knife landing just above, but it wasn't enough. They came to get their knives, seeing Jones's state.

"Close shot with the lad who threw this one," he said, pulling the one from his left armpit. It had a green tip on the handle, and it was then Jones noticed they were competing. There were four different colors amongst the daggers: red, green, blue and yellow. The man with the green wristband took his knife back, smirking. Jones could have easily killed the men who were throwing knives at him, but he found being a target was unique and it wouldn't be the same if his crew were doing it. He wouldn't even let his crew do it, and then he wouldn't be getting outside much.

He stood there, not being shot at in some time. He saw groups leaving the fort and he was stuck in that bucket until dusk hours. He was kind of bored until he felt something hit the back of his neck. He turned around and something hit him straight in the heart. It was an arrow...

Another hit his forehead, but didn't knock his hat off and the last one hit him in a very undesired area. The arrows were white with blue nocks, almost as if they could be made of snow and ice. A laugh filled the air, and the archer came out from the shadows. Her dress barely touched the ground and it was a jade green color, the girl's blue eyes catching his as she came closer, setting the bow down. She looked at him.

"Highly amusing to me," she said.

"Excellent shots," he commented, taking the one out of his head. "What arrows."

"Carved 'em meself," she said, taking the one out of his heart and then his neck.

"I hope I'm not the man who feels pain and makes you mad," he said as she pulled the arrow out of his crotch. She laughed.

"That one was for my entertainment," she smirked. "Do they plan on releasing you?"

"No," he replied.

"I'm shocked we haven't had any deaths up here yet," she said, cleaning her arrows with a towel.

"That makes two of us," he said.

"Very social target," the girl noted. "For being the legendary Davy Jones."

"Nothin' else to do with meh time," he replied, shrugging.

"Good," the girl said, walking away. "then you can wait here. If anyone comes, tell them to expect me to show up and I told you to wait there." He tried getting a name, but she couldn't hear him anymore. That girl came back with a wheelbarrow filled with water.

"Get in," she commanded.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You look like you belong in the sea," she said. "Your getting a little dried up, shall we say? Want out or not?"

"Sure," Jones said, climbing from the bucket into the wheelbarrow, his right foot first. She lifted it off the ground, which was quite heavy but she'd manage, and brought him to the shoreline.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Some call me Iris," she replied. "others call me 'the archer'." He smirked, stepping out into the ocean. "Why?"

"Just taking note of who I will not be killing when I step on land again," Jones told her, walking off into the ocean, glancing back at her once underwater to see her looking up at the fort. The warning bell was ringing. When he looked back to her, she was taking off in the mist of the night.

"What luck-ah," he told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: And now for a short ending. I know this is random and I didn't expect to be anything better than what it is.

**Chapter Four- That Was a Fai****l**

"Captain!" Muccus rang through the _Dutchman_. "He's back!" The crew of cursed men came to see their captain gliding through the water next to the kraken.

"Where were ya?" Greenbeard asked.

"Gone," Jones said. "Kind of a weird story. I was target practice for the Royal Navy. They wanted ah map of the ocean floor-ah. They began shootin' at me when I didn't comply. A lass came and set me free, though. They call her 'the archer'."

"You ran into the archer?" Bootstrap gasped.

"Ye know 'er?" Jones asked. The man nodded.

"Deadliest shot in the country, easily," Bootstrap informed him.

"Ah'll say," the captain smirked. "She'll shoot ye in the balls lads and don't think she'll miss!"

* * *

"He's gone," an officer reported to Beckett. The heart was still in the chest on his desk that morning. The night before, the warning bell was rung, but Jones was nowhere to be found.

"Then bury this," he ordered. "I have no use for it. Take to some uninhabited island and bury it."

"Yes Sir," the officer replied, taking the chest. They couldn't even unlock it anyways.

"That was a failure," Beckett said to himself. He then looked at the maps Jack brought him. "Well, maybe not completely." He then analyzed the maps and their content closely. He saw the one word written for Shipwreck Cove and then the _Black Pearl's_ status. The only one they might stand a chance with was Tortuga, and what a pointless place to waste the men on now.

"Okay, yes a complete and utter failure." Next time, he thought, maybe I should listen to the legends and consider what pirates may get into these days.


End file.
